George Williams
| clubnumber = 52 (2014) 27 (2014-2015) 17 (2015-present) | debut = Millwall (h) (16 Aug 2014) | lastapp = Hull (h) (23 Jan 2016) | firstgoal = | lastgoal = | joinedfrom = MK Dons, Undisclosed - 1 Jul 2012 | leftfor = | leagueapps(gls) = 15 (0) | allapps(gls) = 17 (0) | otherclubs = Newport Pagnall Town (youth) MK Dons (youth) (?-2011) MK Dons (2011-2012, 2015 & 2016) (on loan in 2015 & 2016) (2016) (from Fulham) | international = Wales (2014-present) | apps(gls) = 5 (0) }} George Williams currently plays as an attacking midfielder or forward for Fulham. In his time at the club so far, he has been mainly used as a left winger or in behind a main striker. He joined from MK Dons in the summer of 2012 and was taken to the United States for the Dallas Cup tournament in which he travelled with an Under-19 squad, whom he helped to become champions. English-born, George is eligible for Wales through his mother and has represented them at full international level already despite his tender years. =Career= Before Fulham George was born in Milton Keynes, Buckinghamshire in 1995. It was here where he was spotted by scouts as a teenager whilst playing for local side Newport Pagnall Town that he joined MK Dons. He progressed through the age groups at the club, before he made the first team aged only 16 in the 2011-12 season. At just 16 years, 2 months and 5 days old, he made his debut in an early FA Cup tie against Nantwich Town in November 2011 in which he can on as a substitute and also managed to score a goal. This made him not only the clubs youngest ever goalscorer but the youngest goalscorer in the history of the FA Cup's proper rounds. A further two league appearances followed for him that season. Fulham (2012-present) George signed for Fulham on 14 June 2012 on a three-year scholarship which would start on 1 July 2012. This was further improved after he signed a professional contract on his 17th birthday in September. He enjoyed a good start to his Fulham career, being used on the left nearly every appearance in the U18's due to a trio of great young strikers in Cauley Woodrow, Muamer Tanković and Moussa Dembélé. His creativity was on display all season long, and despite only scoring 5 league goals, he was instrumental in many of Fulham's attacks. In March 2012, he was taken to the Dallas Cup in the United States where he helped an Under-19 squad return victorious where he played in all 5 matches, scoring twice. He also had scored the deciding penalty in the Semi-final against Fluminense. He built on his start at Fulham in 2013-14, where he saw himself starting upfront on a more frequent occasion. He both created and scored many goals and was evident in his good link-up up play on the left with Wales teammate Jordan Evans. He also began making sporadic appearances in the Under-21 squad. After another successful campaign whereby he helped the Under-18's reach the Final of the FA Youth Cup, he was rewarded on the final day of the season with a spot on the first team's bench in a 2-2 draw against Crystal Palace and was given the number 52 shirt. In late May, George was handed a welcome surprise as he was called up to the full Wales squad as a replacement for an injured Gareth Bale. On 16 August 2014, George made his first team debut as he started in the second league match of the season, a 1-0 defeat to London rivals Millwall. He signed a new three-year contract extension in January 2015, and despite being on the subs' bench on many occasions, Kit Symons did not see him as an integral part of the first team for the remainder of the season and George was loaned out to his former club MK Dons for the remainder of the season. Unfortunately For George, he ruptured his anterior cruciate ligament in a match against Chesterfield in March 2015 which saw him out of action for the remainder of the season. =Fulham Statistics= Appearances U18 squad U19 squad U21 squad First team =Fulham Matches= U18 squad U21 squad First team =External links and references= Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards Category:Wales